Chiaroscuro
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: A human stumbles into the Painted World and finds more than she believed possible. - PricillaXOC - M for Reasons


**Chiaroscuro**

 **Author's Note** : This had been an incredibly old fic I'd forgot to post years ago when I'd first gotten into Dark Souls. Now with the Remastered version out for PS4, I've decided to fix it up and post it. This was just an idea I toyed with until I wrote it.

 _"Black and white creates a strange dreamscape that color never can."_

\- Jack Antonoff

 _"I dream of painting and then I paint my dream."_

 _\- Vincent Van Gogh_

 **By: VampireQueenAkasha**

~O~

She had drawn comfort from the snow.

Elizabeth, the archer who had fled Oolacile when it had fallen to Dark found herself standing in the strange world after being pulled into the painting. Anor Londo had been empty, but she had run from the white-robed beings who guarded it.

And something had yanked her there, though she knew not what it could have been. But perhaps she would learn once she explored a little. More answers surely lied within such a curious world.

She passed over a rickety wood bridge carefully before finding her way to the other side. Still, there were no signs of life to be seen.

"Hello?" Elizabeth called, looking around as she approached a great door. "Is anyone there? Please, I need to know how to leave! I didn't intend to - "

She glanced over and her eyes widened at the sight of a Hollowed man stalking toward her from a nearby flight of stairs. She quickly drew out her bow and arrows from her quiver, firing arrows in rapid succession into the figure's head.

The Hollow crumbled to the snow with a thick groan and Elizabeth approached with an arrow ready in case. She tapped the corpse with the heel of her boot before moving up the flight of steps. There were still no signs of life to be seen. It was concerning.

"What is this place?" Elizabeth wondered aloud.

No sooner had she spoken again, two figures stepped down from another flight of stairs; their bodies were swollen with red, fleshy patches of skin and they wielded torches in their hands. Their clothes were in tatters and they gave several gurgling chokes when they spotted her.

"Gods above!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

When they drew close enough to expel fire from their mouths, Elizabeth quickly ducked out of range and fired an arrow directly into their heads. She was fortunate that she was such a good shot, otherwise she would have been seared by the blaze.

A wet gurgle from one of them and they collapsed. Elizabeth continued on through her journey in this peculiar world, hoping to seek out an exit. Her trip led her to the ruins of what looked to be a town, but once again, she saw nothing of human life. Or rather, any life other than Hollows.

"This is madness," Elizabeth murmured, stepping into a house and searching through forgotten scrolls. Nothing interested her there, however and nothing gave her any clues as to escaping.

Stepping onto the roof of the house gave her a view of the distance and an amphitheater that seemed to glow with soft white light. It was certainly promising and more than what the woman had to work with. Still, she had to be ready for whatever else this world had for her.

Making her way across a stone bridge proved to be exceptionally difficult given the crumbling foundation and Hollows with crossbows waiting. They were simple to dispatch, but did certainly prove to be curious. After all, they were guarding something. Maybe it was a way out.

Elizabeth continued toward the doorway of the amphitheater, bow at the ready. Scowling, she looked around sharply, but found no source of light.

Something moved.

She whirled, aiming her arrow at...

Eyes slowly widening, Elizabeth was shocked to see an enormous feminine being standing there, clothed in what appeared to be a white fur dress. She had a long tail, long silver hair and golden eyes. A crest of spines lined her forehead and she clutched a long, dangerous scythe.

"Oh Gods...!" she gasped.

The figure regarded her, eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. "Who art thou?" she questioned, her voice ringing softly out of her lips with mild apprehension. "One of us, thou art not."

Elizabeth struggled to find her voice. "I...I am Elizabeth." she said. "I was taken. Grabbed and yanked into this world."

The figure frowned, tilting her head as if gauging her level of sincerity. Her lips thinned and she clutched the scythe tighter.

"If thou seekest I, thine desires shall be requited not." she said.

Elizabeth shook her head, struck by the presence of this being. "No. No, I wasn't..." she tried, "I had no intent on harming you."

The being stared down at her, watching as she placed her bow on the floor and raised two hands. Clearly, this little human meant no harm. It did not answer the question as to why she was there, however.

Elizabeth took a seat. "What's your name?"

The figure did not respond for a moment. She seemed almost...confused by the question. It took a long time before she answered.

"Priscilla."

O

Days had passed and the human had not left.

Priscilla had quietly listened to her stories of the world outside of her home. They had been both fascinating and terrifying, but she knew of the horrid nature of things and humans; they had sent her here and by the mercy of Ariamis, spared her from their cruelties.

It was a curious matter as to why the human lingered here, but Priscilla found herself not minding her presence. It was rare to be capable of speaking to anyone. Without having to concern herself with the threat of violence or death. Still, she wouldn't entirely let her guard down around her. Most humans she knew had been cunning before with such things.

Elizabeth did not speak the tongue of a native of Oolacile, however. Priscilla was curious about this and inquired of it.

"Ah..." Elizabeth said, that evening as she cleaned a rabbit she'd caught. "My father wasn't from Oolacile. My mother was. I left when I was very young and spent most of my days in the southern lands. He taught me to hunt and fish."

"And thine mother?" Priscilla queried. She had been sitting across from her, observing the practice of cleaning the rabbit.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders absently. "Well, I never got to meet her. She died when I was born."

Priscilla murmured quietly, but said nothing. She seemed to detach emotionally at the thought of a mother and Elizabeth did not ask of it. Given the nature of what she was, it hardly seemed appropriate. However, it seemed as if she understood. Perhaps there were bad memories behind it.

She turned her focus on the little fire she'd made to cook the rabbit. Elizabeth hadn't eaten much since she chose to remain in the Painted World. That was what Priscilla had called it. It had oddly given her a sense of peace.

Elizabeth hummed a song to herself and Priscilla tilted her head. The melody sounded pleasant to her, so she hummed along. The human looked surprised by it for a moment, then smiled with delight and the two continued for the rest of the night.

The following day, Elizabeth explored the realm a little more to satisfy her curiosity in it. Priscilla had a rule, however - she was not to harm its inhabitants. It was a rule that Elizabeth would have to live by and she found it was easier when they no longer attacked her.

Maybe the being herself could telepathically communicate with them somehow. Elizabeth wanted to know more of this world and its inhabitants, as well as the being who claimed dominion over them. She was curious by what it offered and not as eager to leave as she had been.

Rats wandered the basement of an abandoned home; they were about the size of small horses and merely ignored her as they scurried through remnants of wood and debris. Elizabeth carefully crept around them and found a few crates to open.

Prying the lids off, she peered inside and found shipments of preserved cheese and other things she could eat. Smiling her approval, she gathered a few cheese rolls to take with her. Once outside, there was a humanoid shape with the head and arms of a crow standing there. Watching her.

Elizabeth froze uncertainly, watching the creature. "Oh. Uh...hello." she said, warily.

It continued to stare, black eyes unblinking. Elizabeth walked slowly around it before making her way to another house to eat her food. Priscilla had possibly been watching her through the eyes of the creature. She had mentioned once before that the being of the Painted World acted as her eyes.

Elizabeth simply decided not to question it and consumed the cheese she found in peace. But she noticed the creature watching her from the broken window.

It took perhaps a week before Priscilla eventually left the amphitheater to join Elizabeth on her walk. It had all been a matter of trust; the human had earned it perhaps in a small way. She'd been respectful and kind and...rather curious. Elizabeth had such interesting stories to tell and it had been so long since the older being had wandered through her own world.

"We could always find a way to decorate your place a little," Elizabeth offered, with a smile. "Anor Londo is abandoned. There are things there I can bring back for you."

Priscilla thought about that. "Hm. There MAY be." she agreed. "There is but a doll I have left behind. Perhaps..." She paused and looked at the human hopefully. "Perhaps thou may find it?"

Elizabeth stopped and looked up at her with surprise. "A doll?"

"Yes." Priscilla nodded. "A gift from mother it was. It was lost when I was sent here to this world by the mercy of Ariamis. If thou intends to stay and offer succor, that would be my wish."

Elizabeth smiled. "Okay. Well, where would I find it?"

"It was left in a cell." Priscilla explained, "Dearest gift and the only memory of mother's love. Left and abandoned in the Undead Asylum."

The human blinked, surprised. "Why would a doll be there?"

Priscilla didn't reply, but she looked away, her features pensive and sad. Elizabeth sighed, nodding her head and didn't ask further on the matter. She should have known, really.

"Forgive me." she replied, quietly.

"There is nothing to forgive," Priscilla replied, evenly now. "If thou intends to remain, that is my wish."

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Very well."

And so, she departed from the Painted World by leaping from the great plank.

She'd never get used to that.

O

The Undead Asylum was not a place a child should have lived.

Elizabeth couldn't shake the thought of Priscilla being taken here because of her breeding; locked away with the sadists and monsters of mankind. It was a cruel fate for one such as herself. All for being born a half-breed.

In her search, she found a few things of interest - clothes, books and scrolls. A few of the cells housed Hollowed men and women, but nothing of interest. She easily dispatched them with her arrows and luckily, nothing particularly threatening came her way.

Then, she paused in a cell, noticing something lying on the filthy stone floor. Bending down, she brushed a few strands of hay aside and noticed a wooden and cloth doll lying there. Its dress was laced with bits of gold and two eyes had been burned into its head from what she could guess was fire.

Was this it? This was the doll that Priscilla spoke of?

Suddenly, there was a snarling sound and Elizabeth was shocked when a dog passed her and snatched the doll up in its teeth. Elizabeth gave a cry of surprise and whirled on the animal. It crouched a few feet away, growling at her with the doll clutched in its teeth.

"Damned thief!" she yelled, "Give that back!"

The dog turned and ran the moment that Elizabeth gave chase. Cursing with irritation, she followed the animal out into the courtyard and seized the doll in a game of tug-of-war.

"Caitha be damned you will release this doll even if I have to - " Elizabeth was cut off when she managed to get it loose from the dog's jaws and fall flat on her back.

The dog quickly scampered away and Elizabeth sat up with an annoyed grunt. She stared down at the doll with dismay, finding it covered in saliva. She sighed, shook her head and deposited it into her bag for Priscilla.

Leaving the Asylum and returning to Anor Londo took a day, but it allowed her to gather a few things for her return to the painting. She found that it took greater effort to get her bag over the bridge and she was met with a Hollowed man waiting for her on the other side.

"Ah, yes," she said, relieved. "Could you help me?"

The Hollow didn't reply. He simply stared at her.

Elizabeth sighed and made a face. "Must all of you do that?"

Again, no response.

"Very well. Do as you'd like. I will simply drag this incredibly heavy bag all the way to Priscilla's domain," Elizabeth said, with a mild bite to her tone. "Thank you. You have been most helpful to me."

She continued through the snow, dragging the bag behind her with several curses along the way. It took what seemed like an eternity before she reached the amphitheater and found Priscilla sitting there, watching the sky above. When she noticed the human, she made a curious sound and rose.

"Ah, thou hast returned," she said, smiling somewhat. "Has thee fared well in thine journey?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "I have. I found some great story books you might like. Personal favorites." She held up a few books, which earned a thin smile from the larger being. "Oh!"

She reached further inside and pulled out the doll. "I found your doll. At least, I trust it is."

Priscilla stared at the doll, eyes widening slightly with surprise. Her lack of reaction made Elizabeth suddenly feel at odds. She made a face, looked down at it and wiped it on her robes. Surely the sight of the drool was the reasoning.

"Ah, well, there is a fair bit of drool on it, I'm afraid," she told her, "I had to fight a dog to get it back. Well, more or less."

Priscilla did not react again and Elizabeth lowered her hand somewhat, troubled.

"Did you not want me to bring it back?" she asked.

Priscilla shook her head and reached out with one hand. Elizabeth smiled and set it down into her palm and she watched the being study it, as if she was just looking at it for the first time.

"I...didst not think thou would return with it," she admitted.

Elizabeth frowned curiously. "Well, I did say I would."

"No. Thou misunderstands. I did not...believe thou would bring it...at all."

Realization lit Elizabeth's face. She raised her eyebrows. "Oh. You thought I'd not find your doll. For you. Because you asked me to."

Priscilla nodded her head once.

"I'm not in the market for saying things I do not intend."

"Thou...would be the first."

Elizabeth cringed at her mistake. "I suppose I would be."

Priscilla sighed quietly, stared down at the doll in her hand before she chuckled a little. The light, almost melodical noise made Elizabeth laugh too. She had no idea why, but something about seeing the being expressing genuine happiness made her feel absurdly happy too.

"A dog?" Priscillla queried, almost light with amusement.

"It was a BIG dog." Elizabeth replied, trying to put on an air of superiority that utterly failed.

"Thou lies quite terribly."

Elizabeth couldn't stop her laugh now. She looked down at the books she'd gathered and held one up to Priscilla.

"Would you like to hear one?"

"Oh! Certainly..."

Priscilla took a comfortable seat behind Elizabeth, who began to read the story aloud to her. The larger being looked quite content for the first time since the human had arrived there.

O

Priscilla had counted the months the human spent in her world. She had been cautious by her presence, but welcomed the change of routine. The human with a peculiar fondness for things certainly seemed to enjoy speaking with her. How strange that most beings drawn to her world experienced great despair or loss. Perhaps the loss of her homeland was the reason she chose to stay with her.

She could see Elizabeth through the eyes of a Crow Demon that had taken to calling itself "Tricky". Perhaps because she was difficult to comprehend. Perhaps the creature could yield to her the answers for the strange human.

Elizabeth was going through a few things when she failed to notice the head of the crow-like being watching her from the roof in a nearby window. When she turned, she gave a yelp and dropped her handful of items to the ground. It gave a low, squawking laugh.

"Hello!" it greeted, in a gurgling feminine voice.

Elizabeth blinked, startled. "It spoke!" she gasped, to herself. "The crow human spoke!"

The Crow Demon laughed, her voice chiming out like the swallowing sounds of a bird, "I speak all manner of speech, human. I am known as Tricky the Crow. I owe you some form of thanks for your arrival. Things have been quite dull."

Elizabeth frowned, looking around. "I see. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you...Tricky."

Tricky's wings stretched and she hopped down from her perch. "Perhaps you could come visit me at my nesting site. I am here at the wishes of my mistress. You seek an intelligent conversation then, yes? Well come along, little human."

Elizabeth sighed, but followed Tricky up a flight of steps until they reached a home covered in hay and bits of clothes. It smelled rather pungeant, but Elizabeth didn't want to be rude to her host, so she cleared her throat and smiled.

"Lovely home, Tricky." she said.

"Thank you, human." Tricky replied, with another croon between her words, "I believe I can always be of assistance to my mistress here. I watch for her. I view the world for her eyes to see. But there is caution in her command. You are strange, human."

Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement. "She doesn't trust me."

Tricky laughed gently. "Well, of course she doesn't. My mistress is born of two worlds. The world of man has tried to slay her hundreds of times. Well, they certainly try, but to no avail."

Elizabeth sighed. "I can only assume so..."

Tricky lifted her head and gestured so suddenly for her to lower hers from the window. Elizabeth frowned, but did as she said and crouched low. The two looked outside, spotting the odd shape of a figure wielding yellow garb and an odd, bulbous helm that looked far too big to wear. Elizabeth was surprised to see another human here. She assumed herself to be the only one.

"Who is that?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Hush..." Tricky whispered in return.

Elizabeth kept quiet.

The figure wandered around the great courtyard for a moment, then departed. After waiting a good few moments, Tricky looked at the human.

"Xanthous King, Jeremiah," she explained, "He is known as the 'legendary exile' of his world. All we know of him is that he is a master pyromancer. I would not stir a fight with that one. Mistress Priscilla will do the rest once he's close enough to her."

"Shouldn't we do something about him?" Elizabeth was worried.

"No. Mistress will kill him. In time. She has killed many of those stronger than this one." Tricky assured her. "It's you who should stay away. Do not worry. We have lived this way much longer than you have been alive."

Tricky stretched her wings a little and rose. Elizabeth did the same.

"What a strange thing humans are," Tricky said, sadly, "That man killed many of my kin without a simple moment of hesitation. Simply for fear of what he didn't understand. As most humans do."

Elizabeth looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Tricky chuckled gently. "You humans are always this way. The way you glare at any unfamiliar creature. That mix of curiosity, fear, and revulsion." she remarked. A noncomittal shrug. "Oh, well. It hardly concerns me."

Elizabeth could sense some edge to Tricky's voice, but did not note on the matter. Instead, she sighed and nodded in agreement.

"We are ignorant as a species," she replied, "But I am willing to be one of the few who learns otherwise."

Tricky laughed a little. "Hm. I see. You would be the first, but my mistress will be pleased to hear of it." She looked out of her window, to the snowy domain of the painted world. "It's hard to believe now, but this land was once a flourishing kingdom."

Elizabeth followed her gaze. "I can see that."

O

Elizabeth awoke to the sound of shouting.

She blinked, her eyes widening as she sprung out of her makeshift bed. She hurried down the stone path toward the amphitheater and found - much to her horror - the sight of Priscilla in the middle of combat with a sword-wielding hunter. Another human had found his way here with intent to kill her. Just as Tricky had warned her about earlier the previous night.

He must have wounded her somehow because her cheek was dripping of silver-like blood. Her gaze was frantic, the slits practically engulfing her eyes. There was something almost feral about her expression; the drive to defend herself, the fury at the impunity of this hostile human.

"Begone abomination!" the hunter snarled with effort. "I will end thee for the glory of the dragon slayers!"

"Why can't thou let us be?" Priscilla hissed.

Elizabeth moved quickly without thinking, charging into the fray. Priscilla caught the move and she paused, eyes widening in shock. Elizabeth was close enough to the human and shouldered her full weight into him. He was so startled by the abruptness of her movement that he stumbled forward, falling over the edge of the amphitheater and plummeting into the chasm below.

She almost followed with him if not for Priscilla's hand seizing her from the air. Elizabeth felt the very air stolen from her lungs from the force of the grasp; she gasped loudly, pulled into the arms of the being behind her.

Priscilla looked down at her, face dripping of blood. She was shaking, her voice shuddering out of her in breathless, almost animal sounds. Those pools of black returned to the calm slits in her eyes and her features smoothed out. She regarded Elizabeth for a moment in silence before she spoke.

"I thank thee, but that human was soon to be finished by my blade."

Elizabeth looked up at her now as she was set properly down. Ignoring the odd fact that it was the first time Priscilla had actually touched her, she studied the wound on her cheek.

"Your bleeding!"

Priscilla raised one hand to her face. "It is no concern." she said. "He merely gave me a fright. I had been resting."

Elizabeth shook her head. "At least let me help you."

Priscilla looked confused, but strangely did not argue with her. She instead chose to take a seat and set her scythe aside while Elizabeth left. The human returned later with her bag and a few things to clean her wound. Priscilla did not make note of the oddity of it. She simply sat in silence as Elizabeth worked.

A gentle stroke of a cloth welcomed her.

"How did he get here?" Elizabeth queried.

"The same as all those who art drawn to this place," Priscilla explained. "Despair. Loss. It all ends the same way." She looked at the human tending to her now. "Perhaps that is why I am most curious of thee."

Elizabeth sighed through her nose. Priscilla looked at her expectantly and the human shook her head.

"Despair is just a part of my life. I've grown accustomed to handling it as I do." she told her. "I've lost my share of friends and loved ones. The loss of my township haunts me."

Priscilla nodded. She could understand. That was why the human chose to remain by her side and in her cold, lonely world. She wanted to feel a connection with someone after experiencing such loss.

"Thank goodness thou art safe." Priscilla finally said. "Thou is dear to me. No other human could make such a boast."

Elizabeth smiled now, touched by the sentiment. "I could handle a human. I've killed my share of them."

"Thou holds no sorrow for such acts?"

"No. Out of this world, there are people who try to kill your own. It's madness. You must be willing to make hard choices to protect yourself."

Priscilla said nothing more. She could understand that bit of human logic. She simply allowed the human to continue to clean her wound. Elizabeth focused on it for a few moments more. Then, she blinked in surprise when she watched the wound eventually close on its own.

"Oh..." she said. "It healed on its own."

Priscilla met her gaze with a thin smile that vanished as quickly as it came. "Thou attended to me so kindly. I did not wish to correct thee."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows before laughing gently. "I see."

The two continued to stare at one another, sharing a laugh between them. Then, Priscilla's intense, golden stare had Elizabeth quickly looking away and clearing her throat with embarrassment.

"Well, if it's alright, I may return to sleep," she told her.

"Of course."

O

She had taken to referring to her as "her human".

Priscilla had indeed grown fond of the human and her presence in the Painted World. And she had been able to draw Priscilla out of her amphitheater many times to visit her in the township to talk and walk. The Hollows there had often praised her presence, but she paid them little mind.

"Hm, what if we fixed this place up a little?" Elizabeth asked her.

Priscilla looked around. "In truth, I did not consider such a thing."

"I can always find some things while I'm away," Elizabeth offered. "Oh! Maybe I can bring you something to make your domain comfortable."

A smile. There and gone again like lightning. "Ah. That would...please me."

Tricky had been watching the pair walking together from her perch. Two other Crow Demons stood beside her and she looked at one of them, chirping something before laughing gently. Yes, it was certainly a curious sight, but a pleasant one. Her mistress and the little human walking together and talking. She was happy to see such a sight. It was rare in this world.

One day, Priscilla searched for her human by peering into the building windows. "Human," she said, "Where art thou?"

She heard strange noises coming from one of the houses. Curious, Priscilla made her way closer and could make out the sounds of Elizabeth's soft groans. Frowning, she was concerned that perhaps she'd been wounded somehow and made her way toward the noises.

Peering through the window, she found the human with her back to her, making noises that indicated pain. Priscilla furrowed her brow.

"Human? Art thou hurt?" she queried.

Elizabeth whirled with a yelp, stumbling and falling on her belly. She quickly worked on fixing the clasp of her belt and stared at Priscilla like someone who had been caught doing something untoward.

"Ah! Priscilla!" she yelped, cheeks reddening. "I'm fine!"

It suddenly occured to her that she had caught the human in a most intimate moment, something she wasn't meant to see. She had known that humans self-pleasured one another and that it was meant to be hidden. Unlike dragons who had no shame of such things. Priscilla herself had certainly explored on many occasions when it was necessary.

Still, the human looked embarrassed and she quickly ducked away to give her some space.

Much later, Tricky had been called to speak to Priscilla when the human kept a distance from her for most of the day. Priscilla had been confused by such a reaction. Humans were strange. If they enjoyed something, what was there to be ashamed about?

She did not question the human for the rest of the day. Maybe it was best to give her some time to herself. Perhaps to reflect on what happened.

It took the remainder of the night before she found Elizabeth gathering wood for a fire. She spoke before the human did.

"Thou was embarrassed." she said, matter-of-factly.

Elizabeth blushed intensely. "Yes. I was."

"Forgive me. I did not intend to do so." Priscilla told her. She looked puzzled and tilted her head. "Why doest thou find shame in such an act?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened for a moment. "Um...perhaps it's because we prefer to keep it hidden."

Gods above, she was not having this discussion... But Priscilla genuinely didn't seem to comprehend the logic behind it. She furrowed her brow, shook her head and noticed the human certainly didn't look thrilled to be having this discussion at all.

"Why dost thee blush so? Is it not natural to see one's own pleasure if necessary?"

"Some humans don't think it's appropriate."

"Such an unusual concept..."

Elizabeth wanted to change the subject. So she cleared her throat and began setting the wood in a decent pile for her fire.

"Once I have the fire built, I will go hunting today," she told her. "Would you like to sit by it until I come back?"

Priscilla nodded her head with a small smile. "I shall."

Elizabeth smiled now and she didn't seem as embarrased as she had before. After igniting the fire with a few strikes on two pieces of stone, the sparks lit the wood and it eventually grew into a comfortable flame. Priscilla took a seat in front of it, drawing warmth to her feet.

"I'll be right back," Elizabeth assured her.

She turned her back to the larger being and her features pinched in a grimace of absolute embarrassment before departing.

Gods above, at least she didn't have to feel so uncomfortable now.

O

Priscilla watched the archway of her home, waiting for the human to return from her hunt. Tricky had eventually joined her, wings flapping somewhat before she ruffled her feathers a bit. She gave a rumbling chirp in her throat.

"My mistress, the human has turned back," she told her, "She's captured suitable meat for herself."

Priscilla nodded her head. "Good. I am glad."

Tricky clicked her beak once. "If I may make a suggestion, perhaps mistress could prove the human warmth. The Painted World is cold and unforgiving for an outsider. Particularly a little human."

Her voice trilled with mischief, to which Priscilla caught with a frown. Her golden eyes darkened somewhat, but she had little time to form a reaction when she noticed Elizabeth stepping through the archway. On her back, she was carrying the corpse of a deer.

Dropping it near the fire, she took a deep breath and straightened her back, wincing at the cracking in her spine before settling down by the fire.

"I tracked that deer for almost two miles," she told the two beings, "It certainly put up a fight before my arrows finished the job."

Priscilla smiled her approval. "A formidable human, thou art."

"Oh no." Elizabeth said, with a small laugh. "I just know how to hunt. That's about all I can do." She turned to the deer. Her features lit up now. "I just had the most delightful thought! What if I cooked this up the way father used to? The two of you might certainly enjoy it!"

Tricky crooned somewhat. "Mmm, never had cooked meat before..." she mused.

Priscilla wasn't as hungry, but the human had gone through the effort to provide, so perhaps she could indulge a little.

It took Elizabeth a while to cut and clean the deer properly, but the two nonhuman beings silently watched as she worked. They were experiencing a human ritual that they hadn't in some time, so they were fascinated by how much effort went into something as simple as eating.

Elizabeth took a little more time before she seemed happy with the finished piece of meat she'd been roasting over the fire. She held it to Tricky first and the Crow Demon regarded the offering for a moment. Then, she reached up with her talons and began to nibble at it.

Priscilla glanced down at Tricky questionably.

"Mm, this is intriguing," Tricky said, between pecks of her beak, "Though consuming fresh entrails is often a superior choice, the human's skills are to be commended."

Elizabeth made a face. "Charming." she remarked.

She prepared another stick of meat for Priscilla and the being watched her silently as she worked. It seemed only polite to take the human's offering. So when Elizabeth offered her the smaller stick of meat, she carefully took it and gave a bite which consumed the entire thing.

Elizabeth looked at her curiously. "Well? How is it?"

Priscilla took a moment before she nodded once. "It is...acceptable."

The human looked almost disappointed by the assessment, but it went as quick as it had come. For a moment, Priscilla anticipated an abrupt reaction; but instead, Elizabeth smiled, shook her head and started cooking some for herself.

What a strange human.

Later that evening, the human had planned to retire for sleep. She turned to leave and Tricky looked at Priscilla with a curious tilt of her head. She gestured with a flick of her beak and Priscilla frowned at her, not quite understanding.

"It's cold, human," Tricky said, a bit loudly. "Will you be suitably warm?"

Elizabeth murmured thoughtfully. "Mm, well, perhaps. I have a bundle of furs I found on my trip. It will suffice."

"Perhaps I could warm thee."

Elizabeth froze at the suggestion from Priscilla. She blinked once. Twice. Slowly turning, she faced her with surprise. The being looked back with a fascinated tilt of her head. The idea clearly did not bother her, but it left an odd sensation in Elizabeth's belly.

It wasn't a BAD sensation. She didn't know quite what it was.

After a few moments, she blushed a little and smiled. "Alright."

Tricky pattered off, but not before pausing and glancing over her shoulder to the two. Elizabeth found herself tucked under Priscilla's arm while the larger being rested with her back against the wall. The two drew warmth from the fire and Elizabeth from the strangely pleasant smell of Priscilla's fur-covered dress.

She tucked her face close and drew comfort from it.

Priscilla watched her as she eventually fell asleep in her arm. She noticed an odd marking on Elizabeth's throat that she hadn't noticed before; a tattoo, she assumed from her native human land. It looked like a set of claws on a criss-crossing band.

Ah, her dear little human.

O

"I'll return, I promise."

Priscilla had her doubts about Elizabeth departing further north for supplies. She certainly knew they were needed, but her fears hissed terrible things in the back of her mind; for the safety of the human, of course. She knew what the north was capable of. The cold cruelty of human eyes, the hunting she'd experienced before being cast into the Undead Asylum.

"Art thou certain?" Priscilla asked, hesitantly.

Elizabeth laughed gently and nodded her head. "I've lived this long and seen great things." she assured her. "I've survived terrible things and came out of it unscathed. I'll be back."

With that, Priscilla bid the human farewell and watched her drop off the edge of the plank. She sighed quietly and Tricky fluttered down to her from above. She noticed her mistress' worried look and gave a small chirp.

"She will be fine, my mistress," she said, "The human is resilient. We have seen her capable of thus."

Priscilla hoped so.

An entire week passed after she'd left and the human did not return.

Priscilla was still watching the bridge, hoping to find her walking down it with supplies. But all she saw were crows and Hollows. No sign of her human to be seen. She grew worried, but assumed also that the human took time to return. The outside world was dangerous.

But a week turned into two weeks.

Two weeks became a month.

A month became four months.

Four months became a year.

Priscilla's worries began to darken to bitterness. Perhaps she'd known it would end up this way. Maybe it was the same as it had always been. She had been abandoned by the human. Surely, she had found another home and forgotten about her and the hope she'd given. She had been foolish to allow herself to open up to another human again.

Tricky tried to ease her worries. "Mistress, perhaps it isn't as it seems..." she said.

Priscilla sighed. "No, thou art wrong," she replied, with disappointment, "I should have known not to feel hope. It is forsaken in the outside world. The human left us and left me wanting once more. But I shall not allow that to happen again."

Tricky lowered her head with a sad chirp.

She wandered from the amphitheater and once out in the courtyard, she froze at a familiar smell in the air. Blinking once, she gave a surprised sound and made her way toward the bridge. It was the human! It had to be her!

Once she was close to the main gate, she froze with unease.

The scent was hers, but it carried something else with it. Something...odd. Tricky wandered instead to the side of the wall until she reached the top. Several crows were perched, watching the bridge with a strange sort of peculiar silence.

Tricky peered down to the bridge and saw a shape standing on the other side. Hunched over with tattered furs and robes. It was large; smaller than her mistress, but larger than a human. Whatever it was, this thing surely knew where Elizabeth was.

Tricky's talons flexed, fully prepared to fight if necessary. She would call upon her ilk and they would easily rend this creature to pieces.

But when Tricky approached, she stopped and gave a horrified squawk.

O

Priscilla looked up when she noticed Tricky returning to the amphitheater. She then noticed the larger figure following her and immediately stood on guard, scythe drawn in front of her. The figure froze and gave an inhuman hiss of fear, but Tricky spoke first.

"Mistress!" she exclaimed, "This creature is not who she seems! It's..." She didn't seem capable of finishing and looked hesitantly back at the creature. "It's..."

Priscilla clutched her scythe and regarded the creature hunched over. It looked like it had claws as she could see tips of them through the tattered robes it wore.

"This land is peaceful, its inhabitants kind, but thou dost not belong." she said, voice dropping lower with warning. She gestured to the plank behind her with one sweep of her scythe. "I beg of thee, plunge down from the plank, and hurry home."

The creature hadn't moved for a moment. Suddenly, a haunting moan escaped it that sounded female and it was familiar enough to have Priscilla's eyes slowly widen in horror. She approached the creature and reached down. She brushed a hand beneath the back of its neck, shocked to find rough patches of scales welcome her.

Her brow furrowed and she pushed back the hood. Her features slackened in shock and anguish; her scythe fell from her hands and she felt her eyes brimming.

"...by my mother's mercy...!" she gasped, pain tightening her voice.

The being standing before her possessed horribly mutated features, twisted between dragon and human; black hair with streaks of white in it, mouth slightly filled with razor teeth. Patches of blue scales over what was once pink skin. One eye was human and the other was dark green, slit like her own.

That same mark that Elizabeth had was on this creature's neck.

This was her.

This was her human.

Elizabeth moaned with anguished, hands with hardened black nails covering her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she dropped to her knees, downright sobbing. Priscilla quickly put her arms around her, taking no mind to how she could finally hold her while offering comfort.

"Who did this to thee?" she eventually asked, shaken.

Elizabeth looked at her, eyes widening. Whatever had happened must have truly been awful as she started crying harder into her shoulder.

O

Once Elizabeth had calmed, she began to explain to Priscilla why she'd been gone for so long. Priscilla listened gravely as they sat beside the fire. Every so often, Elizabeth would wince in pain and scratch at the blue patch of scales on her arm.

"As you know, I was traveling," Elizabeth told her, "I was going north and found myself drawn to this strange place. It was filled with so many books."

Priscilla began to understand.

The Duke's Archives.

"I was amazed at all of it. I'd never seen so many in one place before," Elizabeth continued, her voice shaking. "So I...just started reading a little. I thought I could find something to take back but then..." She shuddered. "I was grabbed. I still don't know what grabbed me, but I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in a cell filled with crystals."

Priscilla held her close.

"I was there for a few months," Elizabeth's voice shook harder, "I... I heard horrible things while I was in that cell." Her eyes widened and she scratched at her ears. "Whispers. So many whispers. Telling me...terrible secrets. Secrets I didn't want to know!"

Priscilla gave her a comforting touch to her shoulder. "It's alright. Thou art safe here."

Elizabeth murmured, shaking her head slowly. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "They kept me fed," she continued her story. "...Strange things with snakes for heads. I don't know what they fed me, but...I was so hungry, I had to eat it. Months went by eating that terrible mess on a tray before they took me out."

"Where did they take thee?"

"I was taken high," Elizabeth explained, still shaking. "To the top of the archives. Where I met him. The Paledrake. Seath the Scaleless."

Priscilla reacted briefly to the name. Her eyes widened and she gave a quiet gasp.

"He said he could smell the scent of a half-breed on me," Elizabeth moaned sorrowfully. "He wanted to know about that. I didn't tell him anything. So...he arranged another 'fitting punishment' for my trespassing. Something that I would not forget."

Priscilla again, remained silent.

"For months he tormented me," Elizabeth was softly weeping in her hands, "For months I was experimented on for his own amusement. But finally, I was able to escape. The changes I experienced gave me...some benefit. I was stronger and I could fend off the snake men. From there, I left and found my father."

"Did he help?"

"No. He couldn't bear the sight of me..."

"So thou hast returned home. To me." Priscilla smiled sadly. "I feared thou had forgotten me but...suffered much, thou hast."

Elizabeth looked down at her hands, moaning with pain. "How can you even look at me?" she asked, "I'm...so disgusting."

"How couldst thou look at _me_?" Priscilla asked her, tilting her head, "For thou surely knows that I am an abomination - a despicable product upon this world. Every breath I make curses the purity of dragon and man."

Elizabeth laughed weakly, a strangled sound. "No. You're not an abomination. Not to me, anyway."

"Then nor are thee," Priscilla argued. "Thou art home. Among thine family." She paused, studying Elizabeth with worry. "Is there pain?"

Elizabeth hesitated.

"The truth." Priscilla said, firmly now.

"Yes... it does." Elizabeth finally replied. She gestured to her back with one small sweep of her hand. "New scales were growing in when I left the archives. They've burned badly."

Priscilla moved back and started pulling her tattered robes aside, but Elizabeth immediately stopped her hands. Priscilla looked at her with concern and the being before her grimaced sadly.

"It's...bad," she warned.

"It is of no concern," Priscilla reminded her. "Let me see."

Elizabeth finally released her hands and sighed, helping her in removing her robes. Priscilla gasped softly at the sight; the blue scales had begun creeping up her spine and two little wing digits had grown in with small feathers. The pink flesh around them was red and raw from the mutations.

"Be still," Priscilla soothed, raising one hand. "This will comfort thee."

Elizabeth blinked with confusion, but didn't argue when Priscilla blew a gentle stream of ice from her lips. It settled on Elizabeth's twisted flesh, soothing the horrible scorching ache from her mutations. She shuddered and leaned forward to give better access.

"Thank you..." Elizabeth said, softly.

O

She was quiet for another month.

Elizabeth laid by the fire in silence, just watching it while occasionally digging at the scales that had formed. Priscilla had ordered her to stop hurting herself more than she was. But the other being simply ignored the request, moaning how "disgusting" she was.

Priscilla found comfort in laying beside her. Elizabeth refused to look at the other being, digging away at her cheeks. Priscilla pulled her hands away, shushing her as if she were a suffering child. Elizabeth didn't argue and allowed herself to be embraced.

"There is some benefit to my changes," Elizabeth finally said.

"Truly?" Priscilla stared at her strangely.

A chuckle from Elizabeth. "I realize that may sound strange in these circumstances, but I am glad for being able to return an embrace." she told her. "I believe that is the only benefit."

"Ah, I see." Priscilla smiled, unable to resist feeling a flip in her chest by the statement. "That is... Yes, I am glad as well."

Elizabeth lowered her eyes with a small laugh. "That sounds foolish of me, doesn't it?"

"No. It doesn't."

Priscilla leaned her head forward, nuzzling her nose against Elizabeth's scaly throat. The other being quickly drew away, surprised by such an intimate gesture. Priscilla looked stunned for a moment by her reaction, then grimaced ashamedly.

"Yes, I understand. I care dearly for thee and as such, have blurred our boundaries. I am ashamed to have been so imposing." she said, apologetically.

It occurred to Elizabeth that perhaps dragons felt more intimately than humans did and so, possibly initiated such desire for warmth and comfort. The scalding stirring in her chest was back and she knew there was always that possibility that Priscilla wanted some contact from her, regardless of what she was and how long they'd known each other. Gods knew she yearned for it as well.

But to touch her? Someone who was beautiful and more so than she was? Elizabeth couldn't fathom it.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

She stopped breathing when she felt gentle fingertips brush her face, cherishing her. Closing her eyes, Elizabeth wanted desperately to ignore the fact that she was a mismatched, tattered monstrosity of human and dragon. What reason could Priscilla want with her?

"Look at me..." she said, sadly.

"I am." Priscilla answered, kissing her cheek where the scales were more prominent on the right side. Her voice dropped softer now, more rich and barely hinting lust. "What is thy wish? I offer thee my all."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say or do to that suggestion. It was a confirmation between them and what she so readily desired. To be touched. To be adored and loved for so long.

Priscilla wanted the exact same thing.

So, in response, Elizabeth leaned her head back for Priscilla, allowing the being to kiss her throat. The scales there had formed smoothly compared to the rest of her body and Priscilla found herself remembering the melody of what it was like making love to a dragon. Unlike the Gods, dragons offered pleasure no matter the species. It was possibly how she came into existence.

Her fingers wove slow, delicate paths through Elizabeth's tattered robes, into them and against the bare skin and scales of her back. The contact had Elizabeth shuddering wantonly and leaning further into her.

Spines had begun to form, but possibly wouldn't grow much more since she had left the archives. Running her fingers into her hair now, Priscilla teased her scalp pleasantly with another heated purr. Elizabeth shivered at the sound and felt a stirring deep within her chest that she hadn't felt before. It was stronger, scalding hot and a part of her thought that it was the dragon half of her responding. Was that possible now? She surely couldn't think.

"Touch me..." Priscilla crooned, lightly brushing her lips against Elizabeth's.

Her eyes darkened when she noticed the look touch her face. To encourage her, Priscilla took Elizabeth's hand in hers and began a gentle caress; they moved against one another slowly, sensually, like the bodies of two lovers. When she met her gaze, she guided her hand lower and settled it over one of her breasts.

Elizabeth's heart stopped for a moment, shocked by Priscilla's forwardness. But perhaps that was the way of dragons. She stroked her breast slowly, thumb stroking her nipple and the slits of Priscilla's eyes narrowed. Her lips parted and she continued that soft, aroused purr that Elizabeth absolutely adored. Then, she rumbled lowly, working her hands into Elizabeth's robes and tugging them from her shoulder.

The force of the mutations had rendered her clothing almost unusable, but Priscilla would be sure that she had proper attire to wear later. Right now, she had other attentions to focus on.

Elizabeth's hands felt through the curious fur of Priscilla's dress. She was spurred on by the urgency, the need to feel her skin and scales against hers. Priscilla gave soft crooning sounds of approval, cupping the back of her neck to kiss her lips.

"Mmm, thou art eager to receive me. I am pleased." she murmured, against her mouth.

Elizabeth gave her a crooked smirk in response. She nipped her lower lip playfully.

The fire warmed them both, but the growing need between them fanned the inferno to greater intensity. Elizabeth was still rather self-conscious about her twisted body, but Priscilla didn't look at her with disgust and shame.

She sat up, helping Elizabeth do the same. Lifting her robes over her head, she cast them aside and studied her naked form. The scales across her chest that covered her breasts and nipples didn't look as raw as they had before. Her body was acclimating to the change. At least she wouldn't experience any further pain from it.

Her scales shimmered in the light of the flames in a myriad of colors. Priscilla smiled and touched a hand lightly against her belly, watching the muscles clench at the contact. Then, she pulled her hand away when Elizabeth began to work her hands in her dress. But it seemed as if she had a difficult time figuring out how it worked.

Cursing lowly under her breath drew a chuckle from Priscilla. "Allow me." she said.

She reached into the fur-covered dress and unclasped a few buttons hidden inside of it. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows with a small smile as she watched her undress herself.

Priscilla's skin was smooth, only the scales on her neck visible and a few little patches of white fur along her shoulders and upper arms. Despite how she saw herself as an abomination, she was beautiful. While Elizabeth's eyes and hands roved over her shoulders, she could feel slight evidence of back spines.

"Yes, touch me," Priscilla encouraged, embracing her to savor the feel of their bodies together. Her lips parted and she leaned down to lightly ghost her lips over hers. She rubbed her hand slowly up and down against Elizabeth's abdomen.

Elizabeth's hands cupped her backside, pulling her flush against her. Priscilla gave a low grunt of delight and gasped when she felt her lips trail a path across her shoulder. Teeth lightly scraped her skin, scorching her nerves.

Oh, it had been too long. Priscilla wanted more quickly, but she wanted it to last.

Hands smoothed lower between her thighs where she was welcomed with heat and dampness. Elizabeth shuddered, groaning at the contact. She reached down to touch Priscilla and hissed at the heat between her thighs.

Those pale cheeks flushed and Priscilla gasped softly. They stroked one another, learning the feel of each other's bodies before Priscilla laid back, taking Elizabeth with her so that she could lay on top. Elizabeth leaned up for a moment to admire Priscilla; she stared up at her expectantly, cheeks dark with lust and want. How lovely she was and she couldn't fathom how she'd ended up here with her this way.

"Well? Does thou intend to please me?" Priscilla queried, with a smirk.

Elizabeth smiled back and reached down to take her thighs in hand; she wasted no time as she adjusted herself so that it brought their crotches together. Priscilla helped her along when she realized what Elizabeth intended. Elizabeth gave her ankle a few kisses and Priscilla couldn't stop the sounds that burst from her lips.

The being above her gently rolled her hips and it took a few awkward moments before they found a perfect rhythm. When Elizabeth rolled, Priscilla responded with a grind of her hips. The pair rocked into one another until they were panting. This was definitely better and she could run her fingers all up and down Elizabeth's belly, sides and thighs. The muscles of her body clenched with every movement she made.

Priscilla groaned melodically, clutching Elizabeth's hips with two hands. She encouraged her with breathless sounds that spurred her on to please, to satisfy them both. Her tail circled Elizabeth's thigh, twitching with every movement.

"Does it feel good, love?" Elizabeth gasped.

"Oh yes...VERY good..."

Elizabeth smiled breathlessly in response. She clutched the thigh in her arm and she rubbed herself harder into her. Priscilla growled thickly, straining against her and the moans she uttered were faster. Higher.

"Yes! Yes...I'm..."

Elizabeth smiled and cupped her breast with her free hand. "Come then. Show me the beautiful being who loses herself."

Priscilla moaned, brow furrowing and head falling back.

"Show me," Elizabeth breathed, a breathless command. "Show me. Right now."

It didn't take long after that. A few harsh thrusts of her hips, erotic commands to 'come' and Priscilla fell over the edge with a fierce cry. It didn't take long before Elizabeth was close enough and she finally tipped over the edge with a strangled shout of her own. She felt the evidence of Priscilla's release drench her and she gave a few rough thrusts to ride out the rest of her orgasm before stilling.

Priscilla purred out a few encouraging words that Elizabeth missed - or rather couldn't focus on - as she felt a hand massage the root of her sensitive bud to have her shaking again.

"Mmm, so lovely," Priscilla crooned, lowering her a little so that she could sit up and kiss her. She parted and looked at her curiously. "More?"

 _Yes. A thousand times yes!_ Elizabeth thought.

"You don't even have to ask me." she said, with a grin.

Priscilla smiled her approval. "Good."

"But...there's something I'd like to do for you." Elizabeth told her. "If you'd wish it."

"Oh?" Priscilla tilted her head curiously. "What dost thou intend?"

"Lay back and I'll show you."

Priscilla murmured thoughtfully and laid back against the furs of the makeshift bed. She raised an eyebrow, studying Elizabeth now. The other knelt between her thighs and spread them slowly. She kissed each one and felt those golden eyes watching with renewed hunger. But she still seemed to be unaware of what Elizabeth intended to do next to please her.

Elizabeth lowered her head to kiss the delicate part of her, still flushed from their previous escapades. The contact had Priscilla's thighs jumping and she gasped softly, almost shocked by the contact. Elizabeth looked up at her now.

"Has anyone pleased you this way?" she asked.

Priscilla shook her head. "No."

She looked quite fascinated and Elizabeth simply smiled and gave her inner thigh a little nip of her teeth. "Well, it pleases me to be the first then." she said, "Would you like me to continue?"

Priscilla shut her eyes and leaned up on her elbows. "It's... _ohhh_ , yes, continue. It's..." she murmured, voice purring out of her again. "It's interesting."

Ah, so it was true that her previous lovers had not seen to her properly. Well, that spurred Elizabeth on to please her just the way she wanted. Her hands slid beneath her thighs, pulling her close while she adjusted herself.

Once Priscilla felt her mouth there, she arched her back with a startled sound. It felt so strange to have someone's mouth touch her that way for the first time, but not at all unpleasant. She slapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out too loudly. She couldn't help it really. After a few long, gentle strokes of Elizabeth's tongue, it felt quite nice.

Gods, she was so wet. Elizabeth felt an absurd sense of pride in that fact as she teased, sucked and licked with her mouth. The responses above her were moans, whimpers and dragon-like purring sounds.

Elizabeth hadn't pleased a woman this way in a long time, but she remembered the right ways in doing so. Her tongue probed, stroked and flicked gently, giving Priscilla a moment to be acquainted with her mouth. After all, she hadn't had anyone touch her this way before. She wanted the buildup to be slow and sweet so that it would be good for her when she finished.

Priscilla was shuddering above her. Elizabeth lifted her head after a few moments and ran a single finger through her slick folds, teasing the white mound of hair that barely covered her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Priscilla's chest flushed and her breasts swelled with a deep gulp of air. "Oh, yes." she hissed, smiling and attempting to look as regal as possible. "The efforts of thee...pleases me..."

Elizabeth smirked up at her. She resumed her efforts of pleasing Priscilla as much as she could. Her mouth suckled the little nub before her and Priscilla's hand clutched her shoulder. She was stronger and her grip kneading Elizabeth's shoulder would have surely hurt anyone else, but she didn't mind.

She decided to add her fingers to her task and that was when Priscilla REALLY made noises. Her back arched with a soft cry of appreciation and pleasure and she tossed her head, groaning out her name. It was incredible to finally be inside of her, to feel the greedy way she gripped her fingers, milking them for release. Dragons were certainly demanding, but she didn't complain.

"Gods..." Elizabeth breathed.

Priscilla pushed herself almost impatiently against that hand, trying to get the most out of the sensations and Elizabeth took the hint, realizing that she had adjusted to her movements before she began moving her fingers harder into her. She was straining, gasping something about how she wanted to finish and Elizabeth was surely not going to disappoint her.

"Oh, oh yes...!" Priscilla groaned, smiling and straining.

When she finally let herself fall with a cry, Elizabeth rubbed her thumb against that sensitive nub, putting equally wicked pressure against the spot deep inside of her.

When she consumed every bit of her release, Priscilla didn't give her a moment before she was pulling her up for a fierce kiss of teeth and tongue. Elizabeth gasped against her mouth when she felt that hand work between her thighs.

Gods, Priscilla certainly recovered quickly. She moaned against her mouth.

"Thou did very well. Dost thou desire me to please thee the same way?" Priscilla crooned, eyes dark with hunger.

Elizabeth noticed the crest of spines on her head. "Mind the head crest, perhaps." she remarked.

Priscilla chuckled and nodded.

Well, in the next hour, she certainly proved that she learned quickly.

Elizabeth was lying on her back, straining for release as Priscilla's mouth worked to please her. In time, she was chanting some rather abrupt obscenities before they faded away into pleas.

"Mm, oh yes. My lady, my love... _please_!" she called out hoarsely.

Priscilla hissed out her pleasure. "Yes, dearest heart. I belong to thee, just as thee belongs to me."

And, well, Elizabeth was pretty much done after that.

Several moments were shared between them that night and they rested together, naked to admire each other's bodies. Priscilla felt happy when Elizabeth didn't shy away from her touch any more. It meant she felt safe and content.

Her fingertips traced Elizabeth's sides, across the rough scales that formed a trail around to her back and thigh. Her eyes followed the path of her fingers until they focused on Elizabeth's feet; her human toes that ended in sharp clawed talons.

Despite her acceptance, Priscilla knew how horrible the changes to her former human had been; Agony. Pure and unbridled pain.

"In truth, I was troubled," Priscilla told her.

Elizabeth blinked, surprised. She frowned curiously. "What of?"

"That thou found the company of another," Priscilla told her, "Now that I bear witness to the suffering of thee, I feel shame."

Elizabeth laughed somewhat. "You thought I'd left you and this world forever?"

"I did..."

Elizabeth considered something before she chuckled. "I don't believe there is a being in the whole of the world who would replace you."

"Honestly, thou flatters me."

Elizabeth smiled and gently kissed her cheek.

O

The wings on her back fluttered.

Elizabeth made a face as she looked back, struggling to adapt to having extra limbs there. She concentrated and the wings ruffled a little more before settling against her back.

"I've never had wings before," she remarked.

Priscilla chuckled. "They are simple to use." she explained. "Though there are some dragons who do not experience the joys of flight."

"Why?"

"They do not live often in this era."

Elizabeth made a face. "I see."

Priscilla had noticed Elizabeth's mood had changed greatly for the better in those passing months that she stayed. She brought Tricky with her to help renovate her little kingdom. She had even created her own bow again from trees and her own hair.

Flowers were growing outside of the township and Elizabeth was eager to show her. "Priscilla, come!" she insisted, "You must see!"

Priscilla laughed gently when her hand was taken and she was led out of the town. "Ah, honestly." she said, "What has brought such joy to thee that it couldn't wait until I have finished with our chambers?"

"Look!" Elizabeth told her, gesturing to a bed of violet flowers.

Priscilla blinked once. Twice in surprise. She knelt down, touching the flowers with one hand. "Ah, dost thee know of how they came to be?"

Tricky's feathers fluttered and she squawked with delight. "I helped mistress Elizabeth with the planting!" she told her.

Priscilla furrowed her brow. "I did not believe life could grow here. Hm. I am pleased."

Elizabeth smiled happily. "It's lovely, isn't it? I thought a good bit of color could help bring life to this world."

Priscilla returned the smile and kissed the crown of her head. "Thou has brought color to this world already," she reminded her. "With thine spirit and love."

"Love made the flowers grow?" Tricky quipped.

Elizabeth laughed at her tone. "Tricky, love makes everything grow."

Priscilla looked at her now. "Has thee fared well today?"

"Oh! Oh yes, I have," Elizabeth assured her, nodding. "I had a bad dream last night, but that happens." When she noticed the odd look on Priscilla's face, she looked at her reassuringly. "I'm fine. Truly. Just a nightmare, is all."

"Ah, alright," Priscilla gently rubbed her back with one hand.

However, in the middle of the night, Elizabeth had awoken, mumbling to herself about "hearing whispers". Priscilla awoke to her stirring and sat up, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth," she said, concerned.

Elizabeth shut her eyes tightly. "Whispers... I hear them..." she murmured, "They want to hurt me. They want to kill me. Whispering... Whispering..."

Priscilla furrowed her brow. "There art no whispers, dearest heart."

"No? No, they're there, I hear them!"

"Elizabeth..."

The inhuman eye focused wildly around her before Elizabeth shut her eyes tightly, as if in great pain before shuddering. Then, she curled up on the fur blankets and went right back to sleep. Priscilla did not. She simply watched her gravely.

The following morning, Elizabeth was happily whistling as she plucked a few cube-like cells from the ground to dispose of. Priscilla approached her and she smiled brightly.

"Good morning!" she said, "Lovely day, is it not?" Priscilla looked troubled and Elizabeth caught it. She frowned, worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Art thou feeling well?"

"Yes. A little tired, but I'm alright," Elizabeth assured her, with a rub of her eyes. "I think I had a strange dream again last night."

"Surely thou recalls waking and claiming there were whispers," Priscilla still looked concerned.

"I did?" Elizabeth blinked, glancing down in an effort to remember. "Oh. I... That's so strange. I don't remember doing any of that." She furrowed her brow, looking down at the flowers. "Hm. Strange indeed..."

The following day, two humans had found their way into the Painted World. They were armed with spears and talked hesitantly to each other about arriving there in search of a great beast to slay.

"Are you sure about this place?"

"Yes! If we kill this abomination, we will be heroes!"

Elizabeth was crouched over one of the buildings. Tricky was standing beside her. Elizabeth looked at her, brought a finger to her lips and shushed her with a playful smirk on her face.

"Watch me scare the living hell out of them." she hissed, with a giggle.

Tricky giggled as well.

The two humans stepped into the courtyard. They looked around, still talking and failing to see the large being behind them, sneaking her way across the archway of the great doors.

"We should have walked into something by now."

"Yeah, it's too quiet."

Elizabeth jumped down from the archway, landing hard behind them. They whirled, mere seconds as she opened her mouth and gave a loud, near animal roar that had them fleeing in screaming terror. Elizabeth fell back with a series of cackles and Tricky was laughing as well.

"Did you see them run?" Elizabeth cried, between fits of giggles.

That afternoon, Elizabeth was standing behind Priscilla while holding her bow. She was instructing the other how to handle it and the proper way to aim the arrow at several trees in the distance.

"Hmm, good," Elizabeth told her, hands on her wrists. "Ah no. Hold it higher. Like so."

Priscilla held the bow high and Elizabeth snuck a little kiss on her cheek, which had her releasing the arrow on reflex. It screamed through the air before landing in the distance, scattering a flurry of crows in the process.

Priscilla blinked, staring ahead before she smiled at Elizabeth. "Shameless creature thou art."

As Elizabeth walked away chuckling, she suddenly paused and looked around, seemingly in deep thought. Priscilla watched her carefully, noticing how she murmured to herself and seemed to be in a state of confusion before continuing on, yelling at how she'd retrieve the arrow.

Later that evening, Priscilla had called for Tricky to talk with her while Elizabeth slept. Tricky noticed how worried her mistress looked and sat down across from her, feathers ruffled in unease.

"Mistress, something troubles you," she said.

"Yes." Priscilla replied, glancing over toward Elizabeth. "I fear that the torment of Seath may slowly be poisoning her mind."

"Are you certain, mistress?"

"I am."

Tricky looked toward Elizabeth, who slept soundly with her hands tucked near her face. She clicked her beak with a small sound of concern. Perhaps there had been a reason to worry for her. She had noticed the fleeting moments when Elizabeth would pace, mumbling to herself or whispering about something watching her.

"I see. It is worrying. Perhaps I shall stay awake should she wander again." she offered.

Priscilla nodded her head in approval. "Yes, that will be acceptable."

So Tricky perched herself over the amphitheater as Priscilla laid down beside Elizabeth to sleep.

O

In the middle of the night, Elizabeth had awoken and started to wander from the amphitheater, just as Priscilla had worried about. Tricky fluttered down to her the moment she noticed.

"Mistress Elizabeth, are you alright?" she asked.

Elizabeth blinked, tired. "Yes, I just need to fetch myself a drink." she assured her. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Tricky contemplated following her. She watched the being make her way down the township toward a stream. Hm. Maybe watching her from here was fine. She was probably thirsty.

Elizabeth crouched in front of the stream and began to drink from it. The water was cool and refreshing and she felt her throat soothed by it.

A flash filled her head.

Memories of bones breaking. Skin tearing in place of scales.

She squeezed her eyes shut, thrashed her head a little. She clawed her ears at the whispers that filled them; whispers of long-forgotten secrets from the archives. Groaning, she rubbed her ear against the ground in an effort to silence the sounds in her head.

Behind her, she failed to see Xanthous King, Jeremiah approach with a notched whip clenched tightly in his hands. With that, he raised the weapon in her direction and cracked it.

Elizabeth's roar filled the air and Priscilla awoke, hurrying toward the sound. "Elizabeth?!" she cried, "Elizabeth!"

She found Tricky standing a few feet away, frozen in horror. "Tricky, where is she?"

The Crow Demon said nothing and simply pointed, unable to move. Looking down at the Crow Demon once, she then looked toward Elizabeth kneeling in the snow, over a pool of bright red blood. She was chewing something and the overpowering scent of the blood filled Priscilla's nostrils. It was fresh, heavy in the air.

"Elizabeth?" she said, cautiously.

She drew closer, noticing the arm of yellow robes hanging lifelessly from Elizabeth's teeth. Priscilla's eyes widened in horror and her features twisted with grief.

"No..."

Elizabeth slowly looked back at her. That mismatched set of eyes was tinged with red, wide and unhinged. In her mouth was the body of Jeremiah, who still looked partially alive. He choked once, blood gushing from his lips.

"My dearest love..." Priscilla's voice shook from her, anguished.

Jeremiah weakly struggled against Elizabeth's jaws and that only seemed to annoy her further. She glared down at him, snarling and biting hard enough that he gave one final gurgle before going still. Opening her mouth, the corpse fell at her feet where she resumed feeding from him.

Priscilla took another step closer, reaching out with one hand.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth snarled, looking back at her sharply. Rivers of blood trickled down her chin. "Leave me be!"

"Love, it's...it's me." Priscilla's voice shook with grief, "Thou knows me!"

Elizabeth stared at her, crimson-drenched and eyes wide like a feral, frightened animal. Rivers of it poured from her mouth. She blinked rapidly, hissing and looking around with fright.

"No... No, I don't know..." She looked down at the bed of flowers and her features smoothed out. "Flowers?"

Priscilla eyes filled and she slowly drew her scythe out from behind her. "Yes, my love. Look at the flowers..." she said, shakily.

Elizabeth smiled now, almost as if in a dream-like state. "Flowers. Yes...they are lovely."

"They are. Look at the flowers, my love," Priscilla trembled, tears falling down her cheeks. She knew it had to be done. "Thou hast saved me, now I must save thee from thyself. Thou will feel nothing."

She raised her scythe high over her head and Tricky had to look away. Priscilla knew it would be quick. Her blade could cut through man and dragon alike in a matter of a second. Her hands shook, her teeth clenched and she finally brought the blade down.

A thick, watery choke. The sound of bone breaking and flesh tearing.

Elizabeth was kneeling in a pool of her own blood, eyes wide and lips forming wordless sounds. She looked down at the blade through her chest for a moment before her eyes slowly closed and a peaceful smile lit her cheeks. Priscilla pulled the blade from her chest and Elizabeth collapsed face first in the bloodied snow.

Priscilla stood there, breathless and shaking. She glanced down at her blade, then gave a horrid, anguished wail and dropped it, kneeling in the snow and pulling Elizabeth's lifeless body into her arms. Tricky simply stood as she watched her mistress weeping for the deceased creature.

Nothing more was said.

O

A place for her was set where she had been buried. Her soul had been twisted and gnarled from the damages done in the archives. So Priscilla sought to preserve it in a place none would find it; below the amphitheater and far from the eyes of her own.

Tricky noticed the sullenness of her mistress return. She no longer left her amphitheater and no longer read the books that Elizabeth had brought. Everything that had been shared between them was burned or cast into the chasm below.

"Mistress..." Tricky said, sadly that night.

Priscilla watched the moon above. "I was given hope. I found its illusion."

"Mistress Elizabeth couldn't help what became of her," Tricky attempted to comfort. "It was the fault of the Paledrake."

"Yet I knew," Priscilla said, quietly. "I knew it would happen. Perhaps I wanted to believe otherwise, but I knew. I knew she would become twisted eventually. All things under him eventually succumb to the torment of his will."

She sighed, rising and clutching her scythe tightly in hand.

Alone once more and left in despair, she would learn a lesson never to allow such a thing to happen again.

When another human arrived, she asked the same question.

Again.

And again.

"Who art thou?"

And again, when she was attacked, she simply rended them apart. They knew why Ariamis created this world.

To comfort them all from the despairs of what lived outside.


End file.
